elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivarstead (Skyrim)
Ivarstead (Dragon Language: Hillgrund-Hofkah: "Hillgrund- ," also known as Hillgrund's Steading in the First Era''Holdings of Jarl Gjalund) is a small community located far west from Shor's Stone and west-northwest from Riften. It serves as a rest stop for pilgrims before they make the journey up the Seven Thousand Steps to High Hrothgar. Location Ivarstead is roughly halfway between Riften and Whiterun. It is still within the Rift and is therefore governed by Riften. It is, in fact the only town in Skyrim which is not along a major road travelling between two Hold capitals. The citizens are often heard complaining about how they want to leave Ivarstead as there is nothing there. Apart from buying and selling food at the inn, no merchants are available in Ivarstead. If fast travel is not an option or not desired, the quartermaster at the Rift Imperial Camp due south of town (or alternatively the Rift Stormcloak Camp due east of town across the lake) constitute the only nearby resupply. Boti, resident of Fellstar Farm, buys leeks, wheat, cabbage and potatoes from the Dragonborn. Due to faltering economical situation in Ivarstead, no leeks are grown in the village. Temba Wide-Arm will also purchase any available firewood chopped for 5 apiece. The river is abundant with many kinds of fish and dartwings of both colors. The surrounding area is ripe with game, with many deer, bears and rabbits to hunt. Characters *Bassianus Axius *Barknar *Boti *Fastred *Gwilin *Jofthor *Klimmek *Lynly Star-Sung *Narfi *Temba Wide-Arm *Wilhelm *Ivarstead Guard Points of interest Inns *Vilemyr Inn Houses *Fellstar Farm *Klimmek's House *Narfi's Ruined House Other *Temba Wide-Arm's Mill *Shroud Hearth Barrow Ivarstead quests Quests Gallery Ivarstead(Location).jpg|Ivarstead on world map Ivarstead sunset.jpg|Ivarstead at sunset. Trivia *Ivarstead is one of the few towns outside of hold capitals to have their own guards. *If the Dragonborn has started the "Alduin's Bane" quest and heads down to Ivarstead without defeating Alduin, they will still be able to hear Paarthurnax's dialogue and see Alduin flying around the mountaintop. *A Nirnroot plant can also be found just west of Vilemyr Inn by the riverside. *A troll's lair is nearby, in the direction of Riften, with two dead Stormcloaks carrying a note about investigating mysterious attacks. *If is installed, one clay deposit can be found southeast of Narfi's broken down house and one stone quarry west of it. *After the main quest is over, Odahviing may be seen flying around the Throat of the World. *Even though Ivarstead is in The Rift, the guards are not named "Riften Guard." Guards in Ivarstead are called "Ivarstead Guard," but still wear the Riften Hold emblem on their shields. In addition, they still wear the same Riften Hold color (purple) on their armor and helmets. *This is one of the few places where the waterwheel on the mill rotates clockwise. *Ivarstead's Dragon name, like Whiterun, Rorikstead, Granite Hill and Old Hroldan's, is written without the combined letter for "AH" ( ), instead using "A" ( ) and "H" ( ) separately. Bugs *All of the NPCs in Ivarstead may be duplicated, and, every time one is killed, they respawn the next time the location is loaded. There will always be two of every citizen. *At the beginning of the game, despite Riften being controlled by Laila Law-Giver and therefore the Stormcloaks, the bard there may still sing ''The Age of Aggression instead of the pro-Stormcloak's song, The Age of Oppression. Appearances * * cs:Ivarův dvůr de:Ivarstatt (Skyrim) es:Paraje de Ivar (Skyrim) it:Ivarstead pl:Ivarstead (Skyrim) ru:Айварстед (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations